


Van Der Waals

by Lilycarroll



Series: Lollipop & Candy Sandy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, garotos magicos, zumbis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que Lollipop, o garoto mágico que luta com pirulitos, me convidou para sair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Van Der Waals

 

Todo mundo vai se deparar com dúvidas existenciais. Podem ser aquelas bem clichês, como: de onde viemos? Para onde vamos? Ou o que era o verbo? Qual a música que as sereias cantam? A cor dos olhos de uma medusa? Como era o som do riso daquela criança morta e que os ossos brilham numa caverna bem longe daqui?

Pessoas como eu (e “como eu” me refiro a pessoas que morreram, voltaram ficam zanzando por ai, vez ou outra petiscando um pedaço de carne) tem uma predileção no bom e velho “por que”. “Por que voltei?” “ Por que eu?” “ Por que tenho que comer outros humanos?” E quando alguém conta que não precisam necessariamente comer outras pessoas, batem o pé e perguntam “Por que não posso comer pessoas?! Sou um zumbi e exijo meus direitos!”

Ouvi muito desses “por quês” enquanto frequentava o Grupo de Apoio aos que Voltaram. Meus pais me fizeram ir por indicação da minha pediatra. Ficava por lá enquanto outros meninos e meninas falavam de seus dias, dos pais, irmãos, se haviam devorado um coleguinha da escola ou o hamster do melhor amigo e disparavam suas dúvidas existenciais sob o olhar atento de um adulto que ouvia tudo, sorria e fazia anotações em um caderno. Quando o adulto me perguntava se eu queria falar algo, apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente e passava o restante da reunião olhando pelo canto do olho para uma menina um pouco mais alta que eu, que ficava roendo as unhas o tempo todo. Não era timidez que me fazia ficar na minha, mas é que eu não tinha nada para falar. Meus hobbies se limitam a resolver questões de matemática e perambular um pouco depois da aula. Meus pais trabalham fora o dia todo, não tenho irmãos, não faço amigos com facilidade e roedores me deixam desconfortável. Além do mais, não tinha qualquer dúvida existencial, e admitir isso em voz alta seria mais vergonhoso que dizer que eu choro se ficar muito perto da gaiola do hamster.

Depois de algumas semanas meus pais me tiraram do Grupo de Apoio aos que Voltaram. A menina que roía as unhas comeu as próprias mãos e isso deixou todos bem abalados.

Mas hoje eu gostaria de ir a uma das reuniões do grupo. Gostaria de dizer que finalmente tenho minha dúvida existencial, falar sobre ela com alguém e, quem sabe, ouvir uma resposta que me ajudasse a lidar com a questão, em vez de ficar ruminando sozinho sobre ela em frente da Porta da Casa Nenhuma.

Minha dúvida era a seguinte: Por que Lollipop, o garoto mágico que luta com pirulitos, me convidou para sair?

 

***

A Porta da Casa Nenhuma é o meu lugar favorito do mundo todo, desde que nos mudamos para o bairro. É uma porta grande de madeira com uma maçaneta escura e pesada, no alto dela tem uma aldrava de bronze manchado e eu preciso fica na pontinha dos pés para que meus dedos relassem nela. A Porta de Casa Nenhuma está em frente a um terreno abandonado, tomado pelo mato alto, e segundo o meu pai, era a casa de um homem misterioso que colecionava chapéus. Quando ele morreu (e não voltou), a casa foi comprada e derrubada para que um escritório de contabilidade fosse construído no lugar. Mas, o tal escritório faliu antes que terminassem de derrubar a porta, ela ficou ali, enquanto os trabalhadores, o entulho e as maquinas foram embora. Uma porta que se abria para lugar nenhum.

Passo por ela todos os dias e gosto de me sentar lá, apoiando as costas contra aquela porta pesada imaginando que um dia ela vai se abrir e eu poderei andar naquela casa que não está mais ali. Mas, desde que começou meu problema com a minha dúvida existencial passei a ficar por ali pensando numa possível resposta para pergunta proverbial. Tentei pensar na questão por partes, o que, para minha frustração, resultou na divisão de uma única dúvida para três:

1) Por que um Garoto Mágico (que eu nunca havia visto antes na vida, na morte ou no meio termo entre esses dois) havia me convidado para sair?

2) Por que eu aceitei? Ele me flagrou comendo um corpo que eu havia roubado do necrotério, e isso lhe dava todo o direito de me acertar com aquele pirulito gigante até que eu não fosse nada mais que uma manchinha no chão. O ideal era fugir dele o mais rápido possível, ou por mais improvável e por menor que fosse minha chance de sucesso, enfrentá-lo e arrancar a garganta dele.

3) Por que ainda não saímos? Digo, vez ou outra nos encontramos e conversamos, mas eu realmente achei que ele havia me convidado para “sair” na categoria de “sair como um encontro como meus pais dizem que fizeram quando se conheceram” e não “nos encontrar de forma aleatória, nos cumprimentar e conversar sobre o tempo, quais jogos de vídeo game terminamos recentemente, o que assistimos na TV na noite passada, qual o refrigerante favorito e nos vemos por ai”. Bom.. uma vez ele me deu caixinhas de leite achocolatado. Isso conta?

Enquanto pensava nas múltiplas variáveis e labirintos infinitos de perguntas, me levantei da Porta da Casa Nenhuma e fui para a escola. Tinha exatos nove minutos e meio para chegar lá, ir para a sala e sentar no meu lugar antes que a professora entrasse na classe. No caminho para aula, talvez uma parte minha estivesse frustrada. Não pela falta de respostas, mas porque dentre as mais empolgantes dúvidas do universo eu estava perdido em uma que não mudaria em nada a rotação do mundo ou a ordem do caos.

Se essa parte frustrada realmente existisse, talvez então ela tenha rido muito quando a grande resposta da minha dúvida existencial se mostrou tão ao acaso quanto a pergunta.

E a resposta veio por causa de um mapa da Papua Nova Guiné.

 

***

Ficar na escola é a versão mais longa e sem a garota roendo os próprios dedos do Grupo de Apoio aos que Voltaram. Ouço as outras pessoas presentes falando de seus dias e dúvidas, balanço negativamente a cabeça quando os professores perguntam algo para mim, mas aqui tem o acréscimo de copiar as lições do quadro negro e desviar de alguma bolinha de papel ocasional.

A aula de hoje é geografia, uma matéria que não gosto, mas copio a lição de modo automático enquanto estou lá. Considero uma perda de tempo aprender sobre lugares dos quais eu não quero conhecer, saber de um mundo que é tão longe e alienígena do que eu tenho em casa. Meu descontentamento só aumentou quando a professora anuncia um trabalho para ser feito em dupla, em que deveríamos desenhar um mapa de um país escolhido por sorteio. Meu estômago embrulhou. Eu não falo com ninguém da sala e a expectativa de ter que puxar papo com alguém para fazer um desenho estúpido, que tanto poderia ser a Irlanda quando uma representação de uma pera esmagada por uma pilha de concreto era muito ruim.

Estava pronto para erguer a mão e quebrar meu voto de silencio para dizer que não tinha parceiro quanto o pequeno bilhete veio para a minha mesa, vindo da carteira de trás. Olhei para o bilhete e ele não me olhou de volta. Não estranharia se o bilhete me encarasse de volta. Coisas mais estranhas já aconteceram. Então o peguei e desdobrei:

_Vamos fazer o mapa juntos?_

_( ) Sim_

_( ) Não_

_L._

Me virei bem devagar e ali, sentado atrás de mim, estava Lollipop.

Bem, não o Lollipop que eu estava acostumado a ver em nossos encontros ao acaso. Nada do uniforme branco ou do pirulito gigante. Apenas um garoto com uniforme igual ao meu e olhando para mim através das lentes dos óculos. Fiquei ali, o encarando e esperando que Lollipop dissesse algo, mas ao que parece ele esperava que eu me pronunciasse, então apenas ficamos nos encarando.

A professora acabou com nossa competição de encaradas.

“Candy Sandy. Lollipop.” Me virei para frente quando ouvi meu nome, e a professora estava em pé olhando em nossa direção. Ela falava sempre com pausas grandes entre frases curtas. “Vocês farão o trabalho juntos?” Sem perceber acenei positivamente com a cabeça. “Ótimo. Então venha até aqui. Preciso que sorteie o país de vocês.”

Sem olhar para Lollipop me levantei e fui até a mesa da professora. Ela apontou para uma caixa e peguei um papel de dentro dela e voltei para minha carteira sem dizer uma palavra.

***

Eu não sei se o tempo estava indo devagar ou rápido enquanto me mantinha imóvel e sem respirar na minha carteira. Apesar de odiar ficar sem respirar, estava preocupado de permitir que o ar passasse pelas minhas cordas vocais e elas vibrassem nas sequencias corretas que uniria palavras as frases, dando forma aos pensamentos raivosos que corriam na minha cabeça.

O mais irritante era que eu não sabia por que estava tão irritado. Era por que Lollipop não ter me dito que era meu colega de classe? Por que repentinamente me sentia vigiado pelo garoto que potencialmente pode me matar? Que todos ao meu redor sabiam quem ele era e nunca se dignaram a me dizer? Se não bastasse ficar pensando nele enquanto estou sozinho agora tenho que lidar com sua presença silenciosa na minha nuca? Ou simplesmente por que me acho o zumbi mais idiota do mundo, por nunca ter notado que ele sentava na carteira atrás da minha?

Minha mão se fechou com força, apertando ainda dois pequenos pedaços de papel que eu não havia soltado: o bilhete de Lollipop e o nome do país que seria o tema do nosso trabalho em dupla.

Não ouvi o sinal tocando e nem percebi quando os outros alunos se levantaram, mas me dei conta de que havia um menino parado ao meu lado, parecendo nervoso e inseguro. Lollipop passou a mão nos cabelos, trocou a mochila de ombro e então perguntou num fio de voz:

“Eu... eu gosto de desenhar. Posso fazer o mapa sozinho se você quiser...?”

 

***

 

Em nenhum momento pensei em levar Lollipop para a Porta de Casa Nenhuma. Aquele era meu lugar favorito e não queria dividir isso com ninguém, muito menos com ele. Mas eis que:

A) Assim como sempre fico sentando em frente a Porta antes de ir para a escola, também gosto de ficar um pouco por lá antes de ir para casa. É parte da minha rotina, e não sou do tipo que muda algo repentinamente.

B) Lollipop me seguiu até ali quando sai da escola.

Então, tcharam!, ali estávamos os dois sentados em frente a Porta de Casa Nenhuma.

“Sobre o mapa...” Ele começou, mas enchi os pulmões de ar e o cortei. E odeio a sensação de boca seca por ficar tanto tempo sem respirar!

“Por que nunca percebi que você estudava comigo?” Não queria soar chateado, mas estava. E me senti um pouco pior por não conseguir esconder isso. Lollipop não respondeu imediatamente, e quando fez sua voz era tão baixinha q tive que inclinar um pouco a cabeça na sua direção para ouvir.

“É... uma dessas coisas de garotos mágicos. Não me reconhecer quando me vê com o uniforme e depois com roupas normais... simplesmente acontece. Outro dia minha mãe estava fazendo almoço e eu a lição de literatura na mesa da cozinha, então passou uma reportagem com filmagens minhas e tudo mais e ela não se tocou.”

Assenti com a cabeça apesar de não ter certeza se havia entendido a explicação.

“Então ninguém sabe sobre você na escola?” Lollipop apenas balançou a cabeça. Não.

Tentei de novo.

“E como eu conseguir saber que você era você hoje?” perguntei.

Um silêncio ainda mais longo e em seguida sua voz ainda mais baixa.

“Porque eu quis. Eu quis que você soubesse e...” então ele deu de ombros como se dissesse “coisas de garotos mágicos” e ficou em silêncio de novo.

Há um grande problema na magia e no fantástico. Por um lado você tem coisas incríveis ao seu redor. Há fadas no ar. Unicórnios nas esquinas. E deuses monstros se erguem dos mares acabando com campeonatos mundiais de surf. Mas, por outro lado, temos essa vida de explicações baseadas no “porque sim”. É assim que o mundo funciona. Não há explicações, não existem justificativas. As respostas são essas, porque, assim é a realidade que sonhamos.

E às vezes as respostas para suas dúvidas existenciais sejam: Ele te chamou para sair porque estuda com você, mas nunca conseguiu sua atenção porque você não fala com ninguém na classe e a única vez que conversaram foi porque ele iria te matar, mas em vez disso abraçou a oportunidade e te convidou para, quem sabe, ir ao cinema.

“Fazer o mapa juntos” eu disse já que meu colega de classe não parecia disposto a falar de novo. Então perguntei “Vai ser o nosso encontro?”

A resposta veio rápida, o que me pegou de surpresa. Ele nem chegou a pensar sobre isso.

“Claro que não. É apenas o trabalho da escola.” E sua voz ficou mais alta. Mas só um pouquinho. “Alias, que país você pegou?”

Havia colocado os bilhetes no bolso e retirei um e depois o outro, checando qual local do mundo a sorte havia usado para que eu descobrisse a identidade secreta do protetor da cidade, e que quando não está esmagando o mal com um pirulito gigante, não conseguiria falar num tom mais alto que um sussurro.

“Papua Nova Guiné.” Fiz uma careta.” Onde fica isso?”

“Hum... Oceania. Acho que é uma ilha...” Lollipop respondeu enquanto puxava um livro da mochila. “é parte de uma ilha na verdade.”

Refleti sobre isso. “Ao menos nosso mapa não será grande.”

“Não, não vai. Mas tem vulcões.” Assisti ele guardar o livro novamente depois de estudar a figura do mapa numa página por alguns instantes. Então ele se virou para observar a porta nas nossas costas. “Porque você sempre fica aqui sozinho?”

“Como você sabe disso?”

Assisti seu rosto ficar vermelho e rapidamente ele desviou a atenção para os cadernos na bolsa. Oh deus...

“Aposto que você não consegue bater na porta” o provoquei apontado para a aldrava no alto da Porta, porque a última coisa que quero aqui é o silêncio constrangedor, ao saber que sou stalkeado por um colega de classe que me chamou para sair. Felizmente o plano funcionou e Lollipop voltou a olhar para cima, ficando de pé para tentar alcançar a alça de metal.

“Acho que não consigo.” ele fala enquanto se apoia na madeira, mas sem qualquer sucesso de completar meu desafio.

“Espera.” Falo ficando de pé também, e de maneira desajeitada o seguro e ergo-o no ar, quase me desequilibrando e mandando nós dois para o chão. Se eu virar o rosto, poderia morder sua caixa torácica e quem sabe comer seu coração. Mas, não faço isso e apenas o seguro para que ele fique mais alto.

Finalmente ele alcança a alça e bate com força contra a madeira da porta. O som ecoa pelo campo vazio e pela rua. Devagar solto Lollipop que mesmo livre não se afastou de mim, e ficamos os dois parados, próximo um do outro.

Lentamente a Porta de Casa Nenhuma se abre. Não toda, apenas uma frestinha. Mas, dá para ver o chão acarpetado e o corredor escuro além dela. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Seguro a maçaneta, por um instante, e fecho a porta.

“Quer ir fazer o mapa na minha casa?” Pergunto.

Lollipop concordou e pegou sua mochila.

E antes de nós afastarmos, ouvirmos o som de uma chave fechando a Porta.

 

**Fim**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notinhas aleatórias:** Esse conto faz parte da série Lollipop  & Candy Sand. Você pode ler outras historias deles [aqui](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/tagged/Lollipop-%26-candy-sand).

Lolli usa óculos e Candy já o viu com eles em outro conto, Stiff Kittens, que está disponível na versão impressa da HQ. Interessados em adquirir o zine entre em contato [aqui](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/tagged/%28%E2%89%A7%E2%97%A1%E2%89%A6%29)! E um imprescindível muito obrigada a Youko Yoru pela betagem!

Criticas, elogios, pedidos e tortas de maçãs são bem vindos! E até a próxima!

 


End file.
